Silver Lightning
by K.B.Maillet
Summary: What would you do if you accidentally hit your favourite fictional character with your car? Or if you had to find a way back to their world while dodging the law? What would you say when it was time for them to leave? Would you even want them to go? The hardest thing to do is to say good-bye, especially if you know their place is somewhere you can't be...(No Pairings)
1. 1: Snowfall

**Hello fellow Fanficers! This is another fanfic I am doing (yes, I know I end up starting a lot and never finishing but whatever!) And I actually have an idea of what I am going to do with this. I am planning to do a sequel but yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto but I do own all OC's!**

* * *

_Silver Lightning_

_"There is no such thing as what is right and what is wrong, only what is"_

**Chapter 1: Snowfall**

Before I tell you my story, let me start off by saying I am not a hermit...

I live just 2 and a half hours (driving) from the city of Vancouver, said to be one of the five most livable cities in the world. I live in a two level dinky fixer-upper with my American bulldog, Garth, and we are quiet happy with our lives. I don't like living in the city for very good reasons; its full of jerks, it's loud, and it's expensive. The place I am living at maybe far but I am relaxed and happy, something I've longed to feel for most of my life...

I grew up as the black sheep of the family, over shadowed by my siblings, picked on by bully after bully, nearly dying eight times from the ages of 10 to 17. Yeah, childhood and teenhood were a misery but I manged to make it through thanks to my mother and brothers, also the very few friends I had managed to make. We hang out once in a while, at shops or at each other's homes. So yeah, I am not a hermit...

At the same time though, I still keep to myself, I am still afraid of being hurt. I've been hurt too many times and all I want is to smile and laugh, to have a day where I don't end up crying for some reason. Dear Lord, I know its sappy but I long to have at least one good day in my life.

Nowadays, I am spending more and more time alone. My friends are off going to places, getting married and starting a family, or moving up in the world. My brothers are both serving our country, my big brother being in the Marines and the baby of the family is training in the military. My mother and my stepdad are off somewhere, travelling the world on their retirement. I am not too sure about my big sister but last I checked on Facebook, she was "hanging with Cory in LA". Yeah, everyone is doing something great and what about me?

I am a 21-year-old and I work at local coffee shop for $20 per hour, eight hours a day, I make enjoy to live a comfy and normal life, alone with Garth in our two level dinky fixer-upper on the outskirts of Vancouver. I live a peaceful and uneventful life which I am contempt with. I don't want much, honestly, I just want to live without pain. In my current life, that is what I have.

So don't blame me for my reaction on that cold December night on the 4th, I only was getting some milk while coming back from a friend's birthday party...

I remember it was snowing, not really a blizzard since we don't really get them in VanCity, but its was still hard to see through and even worse at night. Come to think about it, I think it was a really stupid idea to have driven out in the middle of the night when it was snowing...but I already did it so I can't exactly change it now, can I? I am almost home anyways. I had the radio playing on 103.5FM (the Q, my favorite radio station), they were playing Christmas songs even though it was still too early for that. Oh well...

I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel of my car, gritting my teeth out of habit when I am thinking. I've done lots of that lately, the thinking. Living alone, you tend to do that. It's the usual subjects too like how my family is doing, if Garth ate anything he wasn't suppose to while I was away, stuff like that. All I wanted to do was to curl up in bed and sleep, I was dead tired and felt slightly irritated by the fat white flakes falling down. I also guess you could say I was bored, "Geez, nothing new now, hey Bai-Bai?"

Oh yeah, my name is Baina Smith, but people call me "Bai-Bai" for short.

Any who, back to the story!

Off in the distance, flashes lit the soft gray clouds. I partly wondered what it was but I dismissed it as fireworks. Wait, shouldn't there be noise still? Then it might be lightning but where is the thunder? Does it even thunder if it's snowing, or lightning strike in fact? I should have paid more attention in Biology12. I made a mental note to look that up when I get home. Thank goodness I have internet where I live.

I see the flashes again, they seem much closer and I see that it was indeed lightning but there was something strange about it, it had a shimmer appearance about it. It looked like silver.

_Silver Lightning? How is that even possible? Lightning can appear to be different colors, yes, but I doubt it can look silver. Maybe the snow is playing tricks on my mind and it's actually white, but then again, how come there's no thunder. I mean, its pretty close after- WOW!_

I slammed on the brakes just in time to hit something that appeared out of nowhere. In the lights of the headlights, I see that it is in fact a person which sent a cold shiver down my spine. I just hit a person, crap! What the hell are they doing out here at this time of the night in this weather!? Millions of questions rush into my shocked mind as I try to slowly gather my wits. The silver lightning now far from my conscious thoughts as I grab my small medical kit from my glove compartment as I move to get out but stop suddenly. What if this was planned? I shiver again before reaching into the back and grabbing my steel baseball bat too. I played softball in high school and was a damn good batter (I also pitched well too yet for the life of me, I sucked at catching) so I knew that if they tried something funny, I could defend myself quickly enough and I packed a mean swing too. Bah ha ha ha!

The night air was freezing and I shivered right away, my panicked breath freezing in front of my face as I cautiously made my way over to the crumpled form that laid helpless in the snow. A prick of guilt stung me as I neared closer and closer but I wasn't ready for what I saw next.

Laying in the snow was the body of ANBU captain, Kakashi Hatake.

My brows scrunched together as I took in every detail, from the shock of silvery hair that flopped over his forehead to the black standard ninja saddles that covered his feet. He even had the inu ANBU mask that laid on the back of his head. I would have to be an idiot not to recognize my utmost favorite _Naruto_ character but two things ran through my mind. One, this was the real deal and two, this was a dedicated cosplayer who is for some odd reason stalking me. I hoped it wasn't the latter but the first idea was too far fetched, there was, in no scientifically possible way, that an anime character existed in our world in flesh and blood. Speaking of blood, I could see it on him but I doubt that I made any of the gashes I see on him.

_What the fuck in going on?_

It didn't make sense but I guess I could worry about those details later, real or not, the guy was hurt and I was going to help him. I wondered if I should take him to the hospital? No, it was too far away now, I was closer to home then I was to VGH (Vancouver General Hospital for those who don't know). Sighing, because knowing me I am going to stupidly take him to _my_ house, I walk over and kneel next to him to begin examining his condition.

The first thing I took note of was the long gash on the right side of his forehead, it looked too cleanly straight to be from my car. I gently cleaned it before pressing a gauze to it and taping it to stop the bleeding for now. I would be a better job once I got home. I carefully took off his ANBU mask to look at his head more carefully, noticing the small lump on the top left side of his head which only meant he had a concussion (_Great..._). Nothing I could do about that yet so I moved down. I ignored the reddened scratches on his arms (not too many were there though) and I wrapped the gash that was on his right shoulder but I felt my face heat up.

Normally, I am an extremely bashful and shy person when it came to men. I didn't know how to act around them and it was even worse when I felt that the guy was attractive. This guy fell dead into that category. From what i could see and feel, he was fit, being not too lean but not bulky at all. It met more in the middle though was leaning more towards lean. I nearly choked on my tongue when I felt the abs.

_Pull yourself together and just help the poor guy!_

There was bruising to his left so I couldn't tell if his ribs were broken or just bruised though I was dead sure that _I caused that_. I couldn't get him to sit up to help with that so I felt it alone and looked to his hands. His right was fine but his left one appeared to be broken, I wrapped it as gently as my shaking hands would do as my mind wondered where I had put that brace I had when I fell out of a tree and hurt my wrist when I was 19. I couldn't bring myself to go any further down without risking a major nosebleed.

I sighed, knowing my brothers is probably worrying why I haven't logged onto MSN yet. I will have to explain what happened tomorrow night when we are both on. Damn time zones...

Now came the hard part, how the hell am I going to get him into my car? Well, I am not going to drall out that part because it rather simple. The guy woke up and shot to the upright position, causing me to yelp in surprise and tumble backwards.

I didn't expect him to wake so soon and so quickly, I looked over with a shocked look on my face after sitting back up only to see he wasn't there. I know I am not crazy because I can see the blood in the snow where he was, my brows scrunched together again, "Where the-" My words were cut short when I felt something cold being pressed against my throat, knowing he was standing behind me. I tensed up and paled, thinking that the later was true after all. I can feel his pained breath on the neck, making the hairs stand up. He said something but it was in Japanese and well...I don't speak Japanese. He was probably asking me where he was or who I was, he sounded angry yet in pain at the same time.

What should I say?

"I can't understand you." My trembling voice said though not daring to look at him, I felt the blade lack for a second, he didn't know what I was saying either. He mumbled something else before he tapped the blade onto my shoulder, I figured he wanted me to turn around. I slowly did, he still had, what I could see was a kunai now, pointed at me as caution and he said something again. I frowned, "I don't know what you are saying, sorry." Though I had a general idea of what he was asking. He scowled and I could see his groggy mind trying to think of what to do. He was holding the kunai in his right and he turned to look at his left, he stared (more like glared) at it for a moment before looking back to me, causing me to stupidly jump. He pointed to his wrist before pointing to me, he wanted to know if I was the one who wrapped him up which I nodded. I wished I wasn't so shaky but I could see him relax slightly, guessing he saw I was no threat to him after all but still held onto his kunai.

I needed to get him to my house, I needed to know who he was, I needed to know about that silver lightning, I needed to know things and do things before our situation got worse. I had to get him to trust me enough to get him into my car...oh Lord, I sound like a pedo...

I pointed to me, getting his attention, "B-Baina..." I said, the cold was getting to me now but I saw him frown so I tried again, "Baina." I pointed to me and he realized I was saying who I was. "Inu..." I figured he would use his ANBU name. Whatever caused that silver lightning was what brought him here but I had that bit of doubt. I would get him to do a jutsu latter once he was better.

I took a closer look at him, he had his left eye closed with that thin scar running down both lids. I bit my lip cause I knew that under there was Obito's Sharingan. I hoped he didn't use it on me. I also saw he was shaking too but I wasn't sure if it was from his condition or that it was fucking freezing outside. I had to get him somewhere warm before he got ill, "Cold?" I asked, rubbing my arms in the universal sign for freezing. He frowned again and seemingly begrudgingly nodded his head. I pointed to my car and he looked at it, he didn't seem to know what it was or what I was getting at. I gestured walking to the car to get something, he seemed to trust me because he let me stand up but I stopped and stared at him, biting my lip. I made another gesture point to him then the car, making signs to tell him that it was warm inside. He looked confused for a moment and I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't know what I was saying or why I was helping him.

"I wished you knew what I am trying to do for you, I just want to help you..." Lord, I sounded pathetic but it seemed to work for he started to stand...or at least tried until he cried out and crumbled down, thankfully I caught him. The blade was pressed to my neck again though it wasn't in warning, it was just how we were positioned. I helped him into the car before going to the back and getting the woolly blue blanket inside, handing it to him before getting my medical kit and bat.

All I wanted to do was to go to bed and forget that the exhausting event never happened...

* * *

**Author's Note: If anyone is wondering, no there will be no KakashiXOC. I based the character, yes, but only with location and how many family members there are...h**

**Also I am not too sure when Kakashi became a Jonin again but I am having him as 23 in this so I guess you can say that this is one of his last moments as ANBU. I am also sorry that I hit him with my car...which I don't actually have**

**UPDATE: I have changed the name and a few facts, I had wrote this while thinking of too many things all at once but I actually like this verson better...**


	2. 2: The First Morning

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Naruto!**

**Added Note: I know I haven't updated the story for a long time (some of you might be confused as to why I am saying that, I just remade the first chapter), but no one reviewed or anything for months...oh well...oh and the poem I did so no one steal it .**

**Kakashi: Paranoid...**

**Me: Shush, you extremely attractive man you!...Oh and I have no clue who you are but I want to thank the 16 people who at least read the first chapter, you broke the previous record of 14 in six months :)**

* * *

_Silver Lightning_

_Helpful tidings trim the trees_  
_Waters rolling at our feet_  
_But in our minds we still look blind_  
_To what is really deep inside_

_Have we lost our caring ways?_  
_Is this the destiny that will stay?_  
_And what if we try to stray_  
_From the broken paths we made?_

_So guiding angel, lead the way_  
_Somewhere that we can call safe_  
_Because in our broken lands_  
_We broke our hearts with our own hands..._

**Chapter 2: The First Morning**

I didn't get home until 2AM in the morning and right away, I was greeted by the whimpering and slobbering mess that was Garth, earning me a weird look from Kakashi. "Its nothing, he was just worried." I said though remembered again that he couldn't understand me which only annoyed me more. Seriously, I could get my ass killed just because he didn't know I was trying to help him. No, I am pretty damn sure he knows I am...but I honestly wouldn't blame him for freaking out (cause I sure would).

After shooing him away, I managed to get Kakashi onto the couch before I started to take off his arm guards, all the while talking to him to maybe distract him or to keep him awake. I could feel his eyes staring at me as I worked though I wasn't all too sure of what I should be doing, "Stay..." I said as I would for Garth which earned me another weird look from Kakashi. I quickly ran upstairs to grab a cloth, towel, sewing kit (hey, it has worked lots of times for me), a roll of bandage, Polysporin, my wrist brace, and a bucket of water. In my sleepy mind, I wondered how he would react if he found out he wasn't suppose to be real...it probably wouldn't be very pretty.

_Whose to say that he is the real deal? Maybe the guys just that good of an actor?_

I still had my doubts though knew the simplest way of finding out the answer...but I didn't need to know it right now, he was injured and I didn't want to push his buttons.

I arrived back to see Garth curled happily up on Kakashi's lap, with the Copy-Cat Ninja petting him with a smile. As much as I would have loved to keep them like that, I had to treat Kakashi first, "Garth, off." I asked in my pleasant voice which Garth jumped off but not without kicking off of Kakashi's injured leg, causing the guy to grunt with pain, "S-Sorry!" I said, feeling a bit bad for that, wishing I remembered the Japanese work for "sorry". Yet he seemed to know what I had said because he waved his hand and said something else.

_I guess I am not the only one who seems to keep forgetting I don't know what is being said..._

I began clearing his arms which he held out for me, I made sure I was careful because I wanted to make this painless as possible for him. The scratches didn't need any special treatment, thankfully. I took off the wrap on his shoulder and cleaned that too. It wasn't a surface cut but it wasn't too deep to be needing stitches. It was also a lot shorter than I thought it was, almost as if it were from a...

_Kunai?_

I dismissively shake my head before apply a little bit of the Polysporin and wrapping it with less bandage this time. I moved to his wrist next and gently felt around, I clicked my tongue as I figured that it probably wasn't broken (thanks to the proper lighting I now had) but I was going to put it in the brace just to be safe. I left to grab an ice pack and laid it down, his one eye still watching me like a hawk.

As I continued with my wrapping and cleaning and stitching, I was making metal notes on what could have made the wounds. The only thing I had caused, which surprised me, was the bruising to his middle (I had to serious fight the erg to giggle). The rest seemed to have been made by a knife-like weapon or from being hit from the side. I was finally at his leg and soon found out why he had fell down, there was a long gash that almost seemed like it went down to the bone. "What the hell were you doing, running through a field of knives?" I asked hotly, cleaning and stitching and wrapping his leg, "I want you to stay off this leg for a bit or you will rip the stitches..." I told him, standing in front with my hands on my hips and staring down at him as if I were scolding a child. The sight was comical, but if I started to laugh now, he wouldn't listen to me. I was glad when I saw his eyes roll and he mumbled something again in Japanese, he seemed to have gotten what I was saying, and carefully moved his way so that he was laying on the couch. There was still blood on him but as long as the wounds were clean, I didn't worry about it for now.

_Thank the Lord that is over, I really need a drink...no, bad idea...maybe just some tea._

I quickly gave Garth his food before starting on my own, I wasn't going to make anything fancy though. Maybe just some eggs and toast. I got the pot of water going for the tea, maybe some honey and lemon tea would be nice, and than started on dinner, all the while humming a song. I was just about to pour the tea when I noticed someone behind me, I nearly screamed because I didn't expect Kakashi to be looking over my shoulder at what I was doing, "For fuck sakes, baka, I told you to stay put!" I scold him, repeatedly smacking him with the egg flipper. He made no attempt to stop me but glared at me instead, the only word I recognized was 'baka', "You get your ass back onto that couch before I drag you back!" Defiantly, he crossed his arms over his chest and said something but I was a unable to understand what he was saying. I put my hands on my hips, glaring right back, "Look here, Mr. I-am-too-cool-to-give-out-my-real-name-because-I'm-in-ANBU-Hatake, I don't give a shit if you don't want to sit down and relax. This is-"

Once again, I was greeted with a kunai (where the hell did that one come from?) to my neck and a rather pissed off ninja infront of me. My mind tried to think of how I pissed him off when I realized what I had said. I had just said his clan name when he didn't even give it out, he now knew I knew something I shouldn't know, "I...am explain that..." I said, slowly trying to back away but he blocked my way. I looked to his other hand, he had taken the brace off so now his fingers were free (shit) and he had cornered me in the kitchen (double shit). I knew I was done for so I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what he was going to do.

That was when Garth came into the kitchen.

He was growling and barking at us, Kakashi glared at him. My good buddy then went between us and started to whimper, looking from me to Kakashi and back to me, once in a while letting out a sad yelp. This was new for me, he had never done this before and it was like he was trying to actually talk to us. We stared at the bulldog and Kakashi frowned, muttering something in Japanese. This has now been the third time Garth has saved my sorry ass from being killed.

Kakashi bit into his thumb and did what any Narutard would know if they saw it in real life. He called out the command as he slammed his hand down onto my kitchen floor. The room filled with smoke, making my eyes water and as it cleared, I saw a brown pug wearing a vest and a headband. He wasn't there before, I knew that for sure and Garth seemed pretty happy another dog was around because he started to growl and yelp and bark, the dog nodding as if he understood. My worse idea came true, he really was from another world and now he was in ours. I started to feel dizzy and before I knew what happened, I fainted.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Baina has a way to communicate to Kakashi but how can Kakashi communicate to Baina?**

**You see, I figure that since he was able to talk to Akamaru (who cannot speak English...or Japanese), he would also be able to talk to Garth who understands what Baina is saying at least.**

**Baina: So why doesn't he come when I call him?'**

**Kakashi: He's just lazy**

**Me: Well ok...F&R everyone! (as in fav and review)**


	3. 3: Translations Please?

**Hello Fanficers, K.B. here!**

**I am not sure if "Fanficer" is a word someone uses here, but if not, well it is now. **

**I know that the 2nd chapter might not be too exciting but hey, its my story. If you like it than that's great, but if you don't than good for you cause I do :) **

**I started the story because I noticed there are not many fanfics where Kakashi ends up in our world...soooo yeah**

**Also I think I am going to start every chapter with a poem because I like doing them, bite me if ya don't like it, bah ha ha ha!**

**Kakashi:...Thank Kami she doesn't own Naruto...**

**Me: Oh and I would like to thank "BrightVoid" for being the first to comment on this, you made me giggle XD**

* * *

_Silver Lightning_

_I never wished for anything special to happen,  
but fate seems to ignore the cries.  
I shed many tears, yes,  
but never once wished to die._

_Though it happened all too fast,  
all my memories from the past,  
for special moments that seem to last  
Went away with the blast._

_From the streets of people  
To shiny dew grass  
From a sunny day  
To cloudy with rain._

_Am I an Omen of good?  
Am I an Angel with a curse?  
Am I the soldier from the grave?  
Am I the one that needs to save?_

_I am just me, so why am I here?_

**Chapter 3: Translation Please?**

Never again do I want to faint, it hurts like a son of a-what a second, he didn't catch me? Bastard, so much for being a gentlemen...oh well.

My mind was slowly waking up from what I had wished was a dream, I kept telling myself that none of that happened yet I knew that was total bullshit. I felt a pressure on my stomach that was much too light to be Garth, my groggy mind tried to figure out what it might be when I heard a gruff voice speaking Japanese. My first thoughts were that someone broke into my house and was trying to take advantage of me so I did what any other girl would, I totally freaked out. Sitting bolt up right, I tried to push off the robber only to find it was the same pug with the vest and headband, looking at me as if I were crazy, "What? Huh?" I said, feeling my panic raising.

Movement out of the corner of my eye distracted me from the dog, only to find Kakashi reading (or at least trying to read) my dictionary...my all English dictionary, "What makes you think that you can read that?" Just as the words were leaving my lips, Garth (from behind the couch) let out a series of growls and ruffs, the pug looking over to his direction before speaking in fluent English. My blue eyes widen slightly, staring at what I thought was a trick, "Did you drug me or something?" Once again, Garth growled and ruffed, leaving the pug to chuckle and speak in Japanese again. Kakashi looked over to me with slight amusement before looking back to the dictionary.

It took only a moment to piece together two facts. One, the two dogs were translating what I was saying to Kakashi which made sense since both were dogs and Garth (being around someone who only spoke English) understood what I was saying and so was telling the pug what was being said, the pug than translated to Kakashi in Japanese. The second thing was that they were real, which was why I fainted in the first place, which meant that the pug was, "Pakkun?" He and Kakashi looked at each other before looking to me, "You are Pakkun?" Garth translated and Pakkun nodded. Good, so I wasn't all too crazy.

Something was being held in front of my face, I looked up to see Kakashi holding out a glass of water out to me. At first I thought he might have put something in it but I quickly dismissed it, even if he was a ninja, he was...I don't know, it just doesn't seem like he would be the kind of person to drug a girl who had just fainted and helped him out. I took the water carefully out of his hands, "Arigato." I said, knowing it meant 'thank you' from watching anime. He smiled at me but said nothing, "So...can I call you by your real name?" Garth translated what I said before Pakkun relayed the message to Kakashi. The man stared at me which made me kinda nervous, I wasn't too sure what to do at this point.

"Hai..." And there it was, that famous close-eyed smile of his, I couldn't tell you how relieved I was and I smiled back.

I glanced at the clock, it was now just 3AM in the morning. I had to work in the morning but I thought of calling in sick, I sure as hell wasn't going to leave a ninja from another world alone in my house, what chaos...

I carefully stood up, feeling Kakashi watch me closely as I made my way over to the phone but stopped, there wasn't going to be anyone at the cafe until 4AM, an hour from now. I felt so tired that I knew I would sleep way pass my shift. I would have to try and stay awake until 4AM so that I could make the call. Sighing, I walked back to the living area and flopped on the couch, staring at the celling.

"Daijobu?" I looked over to Pakkun who was looking at me, his head tilted slightly in a curious manner which I found rather cute. I smiled and picked him up, surprised slightly he didn't mind, and began to pet him. I might not have known what he asked me but I could read his face like a book, he wanted to know if I was alright. "Yeah...just tired but I cannot go to sleep until I call my work to tell them I can't come in...no one will be there until 4AM by the earliest." Garth told him what I said and the pug merely nodded, contempt with me petting him and I must say, I thought he would feel more...well rough...his fur...but it was actually very soft.

Kakashi cheekily said something which made Pakkun growl and left me giggling. Through all the fear of what had just happened and the weight of responsibility I was now faced with, I figured it wouldn't be too bad. As long as we took it easy but one thing still nagged at my mind.

_What was that lightning all about?_

The strange, thunderless, shimmering bolts that occurred just moments after Kakashi appeared. I never really thought of it until now, I had been more concerned with his injuries. I would have asked him what he was doing before he appeared in my world...but I still had no way of knowing what he was saying and I sure as hell didn't trust 'Google Translator' for help. "Would you know how I would be able to understand Kakashi?" Pakkun shook his head and I clicked my tongue, my train of thoughts now in motion.

_Ok so I speak in English which Garth translates to Pakkun who tells Kakashi what I said. I cannot do it in reverse since Garth can't speak English. I doubt Kakashi could be able to use his Sharingan on me to read my lips because I would still be speaking English...I can't seem to find a way without a translator that can also do English...I sure as hell ain't gonna be bringing any of my friends over to translate for me and strangers are obvious. I could just go to the book store and get an English/Japanese translation dictionary but that would mean leaving the house...this is harder than I thought..._

Honestly, I should be worrying about it in the morning, when my sleepy mind wasn't pounding with a headache. If worse came to worse, I would just suck it up and get that dictionary, this would be so much easier if he spoke at least Spanish (I knew Spanish). I should have taken those Japanese lessons in high school...

"I will be going to get a book that might help us communicate with each other later on today, I really got to sleep first though so I think its best if we all do, dogs included." My eyes shifted over to Garth and Pakkun who were both listening intently to what I was saying, I finally looked over to Kakashi, "I want this house exactly the way I leave it, that means no jutsus, no fighting, no training, no touching anything that might explode...and I do not care if you are a ninja, I will have your ass out of here faster than you can say kuso." The only reaction I got from him was a raised brow but I swore I saw him smirking under that mask of his. Stupid mask and hiding his face to make it hard to know what the hell he is thinking...

With nothing else to do for an hour, and with no solution to my communication difficulties with Kakashi, I began to clean which I think my house needed. I guess you could say I was lucky that Kakashi was there to help me but with his injured leg, I had to get him to sit down a few times so that he didn't rip my stitches. It only took us 45 minutes (exactly) to clean my whole house. Now I was stuck for 15 mins with nothing to do.

Great, that is 15 long and awkward minutes...

* * *

**Next Chapter: Nose-bleeds, books, and broken vases in the next chapter!**

**There we have it, another day, another chapter. The chapters will be going up a lot more slower because I have to go back to work tomorrow but I enjoy writing this story~**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to F&R!**

**:.~K.B.~.:**


	4. 4: From English to Japanese

**Hello fellow Fanficers! This is K.B. Maillet with another chapter for "Silver Lightning"**

**Now before I start, I just want to tell you something I saw today. There was this picture on FB with woman's undergarments and an argument that women should be allowed to wear whatever they want without men hooting and howling at them...I kinda found it stupid because its like chemistry. With every action, there is a reaction, so do you really expect them not to react if you have an hourglass figure and are wearing short/tight clothes?**

**Anywho, feel free to comment on that but no bashing anyone, its really not becoming :)**

**Thank you "ShadowWolfAlchemist" for being the first to both fav and follow this story!**

**And you already know I do not own this stuff except for what's obviously mine...**

* * *

_Silver Lightning_

_Looking at what we've done,  
For friend and victory and just for fun,  
We've started wars and came with cures,  
We've build and destroyed and lost and found._

_Sure, we can be selfish and cause great pain,  
But we also have the power to give what we've gained,  
And its not just for women, for children, or men,  
But for all of us my sister, brother, and friend._

_We are but human and to 'err is divine',  
For as long as we learn and always remember,  
All through January to the end of December,  
Than maybe we can go to rest with a peace of mind._

**Chapter 4: From English to Japanese**

The alarm to my clock went off with its loud and utmost annoying sound. I slammed it with a tired fist but it wouldn't shut up until the third and hardest hit which nearly knocked it off my night stand. My sleepy mind only vaguely registered that my beloved Garth was not at the foot of my bed though I reasoned it was because he was playing or something. I remembered the call at 4AM, I had told John (the manager) that I had a family member coming over and wondered if it would be alright if I took at least tomorrow off so that I could get them comfy. Luckily, I am one of his favourite workers and since I had never had a vacation since working for him (I think I was 17 when I started), he gave me the week off which I was more than grateful for. So slowly, I stepped out of my warm and comfy bed (much to my disappointment), slipped on my slippers and quietly as I could, made my way down the hallway and to the stairs.

What I hadn't counted on was exactly _what_ my new house guest would be sleeping in...or not in.

I wasn't too sure if it was because it had been covered in blood and possibly sweat or another reason unknown to me but as soon as I turned the corner to see how he was doing on the couch, I was greeted with a sight that I knew every Kakashi Fan-girl would kill for.

There, laying fast asleep on my couch with _Icha Icha: Make-out Paradise_ laid across his face, as though it were to replace his mask, and Pakkun sleeping soundly on his chest was the ANBU legend himself, half naked, wearing nothing but his black ANBU standard pants (thank goodness, I would have probably fainted again...at best). One hand rested softly on Pakkun, as though he had been petting him before falling asleep, while the other was draped over the edge of the couch, fingers barely touching the brown carpet. His shoes rested at the foot end of the couch while his other clothes were neatly folded on the coffee table. My eyes were as wide as the moon as I tried so hard not to make a sound to show I was there.

A part of me wanted to hide my face while another told me to stay and watch...somewhere in there was also a voice saying to take the book off and snap a picture (because I doubt I would get another chance like this!). Yet I stood frozen to the spot, feeling my face heat up as blood rushed to my cheeks, and tired to look anywhere but at him (any part of him). Yet Fate seemed to love screwing with me and decided that it would be oh-so-wonderful if the freaking ninja woke up suddenly. His right eye opened slowly, the signal onyx eye glancing around the room before landing on me. I looked straight into that one eye while be stared at mine and (still to this day) I swore he was smirking under that damn book! He said something in Japanese, in a tone I really wished he hadn't used, and for the second time today, I fainted and what was worse, I swore I felt something warm coming out from my nose.

When I woke up, I was glad that I didn't have a headache this time...wait, that meant he caught me...Lord, I do not want to think about that right now or I am just going to faint again! I sighed before opening my eyes to see Kakashi, masked and thankfully with a shirt on, looking back at me with that famous smile of his, "I swear, if you tell anyone at home about what just happened, I will find a way to kick your ass..." I muttered, sitting up and running a hand through my thick head of hair and kicking off the couch, hearing Garth (behind the couch) translating what I said and Kakashi raised a hand and said something. "Now I am going to see if I can get a book that will help me understand what you are saying, maybe even teach you how to speak English. I am trusting you not to break my house nor anything in it and to STAY INSIDE, no wandering outside to practice or whatever. Maybe just read or talk to Pakkun and Garth but do not break anything." I wanted to make sure I was crystal clear on it, giving him a stern look which, once again, I simply found comical. He nodded and I went to fix up some breakfast, Kakashi and Garth following not too far behind me.

After breakfast, a quick shower, and a change of clothes, I was ready to go. I wore faded blue jeans, black snow boots, a black t-shirt, and my brown winter jacket with a green scarf and gloves, along with my favourite bright orange hat. I grabbed my keys (memories of what happened that night flashed through my mind) before looking back at Kakashi and Garth, minus Pakkun who I think was un-summoned. I smiled at Kakashi and raised my hand to wave goodbye, "Sugu ni modotte!" I knew only few words in Japanese so I told him that I would be back soon. He seemed to enjoy that for he smiled and waved back to me, "Hai..."

**_. : ( ) : ._**

She left with an easy-going smile and a wave, trying her best to speak to me. I was left alone with Garth who happily panted, looking from the door to me and back to the door before yawning and heading to the couch. My first morning in the strange house of that strange girl had been...interesting. I had woken up to a rather red-faced Baina staring at me as though I were someone she had never seen before but I remembered similar reactions before I became ANBU so it wasn't too hard to put two-and-two together (what kind of prodigy would I be if girls stumped me?). Knowing that she still couldn't understand what I was saying, I simply told her it was rude to stare but the reaction I got was different from what I expected or wanted, I was glad I caught her this time.

To be honest, I was glad that she was going to be gone for a while, it would give me time to see what was what in this world. My mind wandered briefly to the night before I arrived to being struck by a vehicle of some sorts and Baina tending to me, but all was a blank. The last thing I remembered was being given a mission and I wondered if I would still be able to get back...

Smiling at the memories, I walked back into the living area and began from there. The only thing on interest I found was a few photos and a vase (Mr. Ukki would like it). I moved to the kitchen (ok, maybe I was still hungry) but found nothing interesting there and I was sure I wouldn't find anything in the bathroom (upstairs). That only left the guest/storage room and her room. I stood in front of her room, wondering whether or not if I should really enter it when she wasn't home. I also wondered why I cared. It was obvious that she _knew_ something about me that she shouldn't, I saw it in her eyes the moment I saw her. To be honest, I still didn't know if I should trust her or not.

Before I could think any further about entering her room, a sound came from downstairs that put me on high alert, was someone breaking in? Carefully, I pulled out my kunai (its my only one left, sadly) and quietly made my way down the stairs. I didn't sense anyone which only confused me, did they already leave so soon? No, I doubt anyone from this world (as I had observed from Baina) would be able to move that fast. But I didn't have to wait too long to see that it was Garth who had made that sound...by knocking over the vase I had been looking at earlier. I felt dread wash over me because I knew that if Baina saw that, she would automatically blame me and without anyway of her knowing what I was saying, she wouldn't believe me if I said I didn't.

Garth whimpered and bowed his head, obviously knowing he had done something wrong. Sighing and without nothing else to do now, I petted the dog and began to clean up. Maybe if she wouldn't notice that the vase was missing at all...

_**. : ( ) : .**_

_I have the sudden urge to yell at Kakashi..._

It was like that sixth sense that told you someone was staring or that something was going to happen, you just _knew_ it was there and felt that feeling in the pit of your stomach or that shiver up your spine. I narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular, hoping he didn't break anything. I was currently at the Downtown Library (seven floors of books) since every book store I went to didn't have a translations book for Japanese but I knew for a fact that the library had at least one. They had one for almost every language (they had Spanish, French, Italian...you know, the most popular ones at the most) so I doubt they wouldn't have one for Japanese.

I was looking at row upon row of the books, my head starting to grow a dull ache, when I heard something interesting from the other side.

"Did you hear the news last night?"

"You mean about those flashes of light outside of the city?" I froze, partly to listen better and partly out of fear.

"Yeah, that was abnormal, I mean you couldn't even hear any thunder even though everyone could see it." My eyes finally spotted the large Japanese translations book but I couldn't bring myself to take it out without them knowing I was there. This was the kind of thing you talked to someone in private. "They have an investigation team out there to see what is what." Now I was trembling, I didn't want them to find out about Kakashi, they would take him away and do...well hell knows what to him.

"I've heard that they haven't found anything yet."

"Exactly, yet. It was weird that it was so silvery though...hey, is someone there?" No answer would come for I had already snatched the book and left without making so much as a sound. I needed to tell Kakashi this and to explain how exactly I know him. If I was going to keep him safe long enough to get him home than I had to get him to trust me and if I wanted to do that, I had to do probably the most gambling move every fan of every show knows.

I had to tell him he was just a story to us.

I felt a painful prick in my stomach at that thought. From what I had read and saw in my few hours with him, he was just like everyone else. Trying to get through the day in one piece but he...he was fighting a war, nearly being killed countless of times, trying to keep everyone he cares about safe from harm. Was he going to be upset or worse, mad? I had seen him mad and it was scary, I didn't want to be on his bad side.

I only hoped that the translations book would help me with what I knew I had to do.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Baina tells Kakashi the truth and someone else is now in on their secret, but who is it?**

**I decided to leave it at this point and I knew that something THAT strange would be on the news I mean, come on. Its silvery lightning with no thunder, its freaking science baby~**

**I am also very proud of my nosebleed scene, I read it to my little brother and he laughed at it, saying, "You would so do that!" Yeah, I would. I am kinda basing all this stuff off of how I would react to situations like this so yeah.**

**Thanks for reading and remember to F&R!**

**.:~K.B.~:.**


	5. 5: Truth

**Hello fellow Fanficers, this is K.B. with another chapter for Silver Lightning!**

**Ya know, I had a long and hard day at work and I come home to a stepdad who just pisses off my mom cause he keeps drinking, two brothers who never give me any respect and blame me for every problem that comes along and I am sore and tired. Then I log on and see my stories status...and I see that someone has fav'ed and followed. It just made my day :) **

**Thank you "Violet Scorpio" for being the 2nd person to follow/fav this story and for making me smile, you have no idea how bright you made my day :D**

**The current date in the story is December 5th, 2013**

* * *

_Silver Lightning_

_Crackle hotter than the sun,  
Burning bright but not to blind,  
Secrets deep within to find,  
This adventure could be fun._

_Though I have longed for the days,  
Where peace and quiet's always there,  
Where I can live without a care,  
And moments like those will stay._

_Yet here I stand so tall and proud,  
I'll find you a path to journey home,  
The place you know deep in your bones,  
And with your feet on familiar ground._

_You came here quicker than a flash of Silver Lightning_

**Chapter 5: The Secret Spills**

I had played the situation over and over again in my mind, never once was the outcome any good...or didn't involve blood (insert shutter here). To say I was nervous felt like an understatement but I knew that _that_ was how I was feeling as I was driving home from the library, the large Japanese translations book sitting comfy in my lap. Getting closer to home, I could see the greenish-brown roof top with the grey stone chimney peeking over the horizon. A small dark shape sat on top of the roof which I knew for a fact was the ninja himself, somehow I am not surprised that he didn't listen to me when I told him to stay inside. Despite that fact, I managed a smile.

He wasn't freaking out, he wasn't fighting or trying to find a way to escape or running away after I had helped him. He was exactly as I had imagined how he would be. He took the situation for the best and carefully planned out what he was to do in order to make it back home...back to Konoha and everyone who he cares about (even if he won't willingly admit that he does, that big softy~). He was gazing up at the skies as if he were trying to figure out how to get back home, he knew he wasn't anywhere close to him and knew that no one would know what he was talking about if he tried to explain about his home.

That made my stomach cringe again because he still didn't know that he existed here as well, only as a story for us.

I could feel him watch me as I got out of my car and walked inside, I decided that I would show him the translations book before telling him the news. Maybe give him something good so that the fall won't hurt as much. Swallowing my fears, I opened the hatch to the roof and joined the Copy-Cat Ninja in silence. The wind gently howled between the trees as neither of us said a word.

I was the one who broke this beautiful silence.

"I found the book I needed..." I said, patting the heavy book that was on my lap still. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his own flicker over to the book before settling on me, "I still have no way of knowing what you are saying, you speak Japanese...well, at least to us...I am not sure what you call it home." I tucked an annoying stand of hair behind my ear, "Anyways, I figured that you could use this to talk to me...so that I could know what you are saying." I lifted the book to him and he stared at it for a moment before taking it, opening it at a random page and staring at the words. I could see his mind working at each and every word he was looking at, as though to memorize the whole book.

It was fairly easy to understand. It had the Japanese word in bold and the English word in italic beside it, next to that were a few sentences in Japanese and English (with pronunciations in both). How come I couldn't just learn Japanese if it was so simple? Because of a few good reasons. One, I already have trouble reading and writing English because letters get mixed up in my mind and I cannot make sense of it (dyslexia). Two, there is no possible way for me to remember much Japanese because of my long term memory problems (I forget easily). Three, I knew that Kakashi would be able to remember the words much better than I could (call it a hunch). Four, if I am not home, he would be able to at least send them away without trouble (hopefully). So yeah, all the more reason for him to learn...

"Thank you, Baina..." I jumped slightly before turning my wide eyes to his smiling face, already getting the idea as to how to use the book. I slowly smiled at him before chuckling, "Yeah...no problem." I said to him before laying on the roof, my hands under my head as I watched the clouds.

**_. : K | B : ._**

By the time it was dinner, Kakashi already learned half the words on the book with a few extra thanks to your truly! It was fun seeing him trying to learn and ask questions, it made him seem sorta...younger...I do not know how but that was just the feeling I have. He had the 5 W's and H (who, what, when, where, why, how) down as well as is, and, are, and all those smaller words and basic words. I was considering buying that book off the library (but I doubt that they would let me). I was stirring a pot of chicken stew, figuring it would be nice on a cold day.

Kakashi was studying the translations book and I felt sort of...giddy...not in a way that I could now know exclusive things that only Kakashi would know but more that...that I would be able to carry out a normal conversation with him. Maybe it will help him feel more relaxed? I sure as hell didn't know! Lord, don't start getting nervous now. I turned my head to look at him, my mind flashed to when I was younger and read my mangas as my mom cooked dinner.

_You miss them, don't you?_

It had been years since I actually had anyone over at my house. I would always go over to theirs and stay for an hour at most before making up some excuse to leave. I never really noticed until now how quiet my house really was...

_But they left you behind, like the others did..._

No, now wasn't the time to think about that, "Kakashi, wash your hands. Its time to eat." I said, pouring some stew into a bowl as Kakashi looked at me with a raised brow. "I not a child."

"Doesn't matter, my house means my rules." Seeing that there was no point in arguing with me, the ANBU Captain left the kitchen table and moved his way upstairs to wash his hands as I thought of getting him some clothes tomorrow so that he didn't need to wear the same thing everyday.

That thought was interrupted by a knocking on my door, making me stiffen and pale. No one ever knocks on my door.

Slowly, and very unsure of myself, I made my way to the door and opened it, just in time for a rather tall, slim man boldly walking into my house. His hair was a darkish shade of blonde with a light dusting of gray, cut short enough to spike forward slightly, and very light blue eyes, standing out against sun-kissed skin that was showing his old (yet still not that old) age. He looked no older than 40 but no younger than 35 and he was dressed in a two piece gray suit with a white, button up shirt. Two things came to mind, he was lost or he was looking for something. My earlier fear was now replaced with general annoyance as I folded my arms under my chest and tapped my foot impatiently, "You have five seconds to explain what the hell you are doing in _my_ house." He finally turned to me and reached into his jacket to pull out his I.D.

"Detective Jonathan King, but call me John. I am here to ask questions." I looked at him confused, "You did see the lightning last night, correct?" I could feel the hairs on my arms stand up and it was years of acting classes that I didn't show my dreaded fear, "Where you home last night?"

"Yes...I was asleep since around 10PM though and I saw no lightning." I said, rather slowly as I narrowed my eyes at him as i watched him look around.

"So you didn't hear anything?"

"Obviously..." I could sense Kakashi near the top of the steps, listening carefully but ready in case he needed to...handle the situation, "Is that all?"

"No, I would like to look around."

"Not without a warrant or an explanation."

Now he turned to look at me again, "Most people would have left it at the warrant."

"I am not most people. What exactly are you looking for and don't give me that "sorry, police business" bullshit either."

"Only for signs that something strange might be around." A few cracks came to mind but I wisely shut my mouth, letting him wander the kitchen and he spotted the two bowls, "Do you live alone?"

"No, I live with my dog, Garth. He happens to like stew."

"And I take it he enjoys learning Japanese?" He picked up the yellow translations book. I quickly snatched it from his hands. "No, I am. I happen to like watching anime and wanted to learn Japanese. Is it a crime to be a nerd?" He didn't answer before walking to the stairs, I felt my nerves itching again as he walked up the steps, myself following not too far behind. To my relief, Kakashi wasn't hanging around the steps. John went into every room and found nothing, I was beginning to wonder where Kakashi might be.

That was when he stopped at my bedroom, the only room left.

"That is my room." I said, staring at the dark brown door.

"Then might I enter?"

"Fine, just don't go into the bottom drawer." I said, not being able to help the hot pink spreading on my cheeks, curing silently my bashful nature. John seemed to have gotten the hint and carefully opened the door.

My room was square shaped, with only three doors evident on the four, light yellowish-brown walls. There was the door which we were entering from and than my closet door which was painted a dark red. I remembered I had painted it that color because I thought it would make the room seem a lot "cooler" but in hind-sight, it made it stand out like a sore thumb though I never really bothered to paint the door any other color. Than there was the door leading to the French door leading to the balcony which I had never used...mainly because the door was stuck. To the right of the main door was my bed which was small, making the room seem a lot bigger than it was. A dresser with a mirror sat near the closet door.

The whole while, I was curious as to where my little ninja friend went off to.

"Thank you, Miss...?" My eyes shot up, seeing John had finished his search and was ready to leave.

"Smith, Baina J Smith."

"Alright than, Baina-"

"Miss. Smith..." I was being very cheeky with him, I was frankly annoyed he just waltzed into my house without even asking.

"Miss. Smith...thank you for your time and if you see anything-"

"I get the picture...you should probably leave now. The roads get dangerous at night cause of the snow..." He didn't say anything as we walked to my door and he left. I silently closed my door and breathed out a strangled breath, "You can come out now, Kakashi..." He came out from the kitchen, I had no clue how he got there but was frankly glad he wasn't caught...not too sure why though since John would have thought he was a cosplayer.

We sat back down to eat and we ate in silence. Although I was faced with the fact that I had to tell a deadly ninja from another world that he was nothing more than a story and that anyone could know about his secrets...I felt at peace and frankly happy. It had been years since I ate with someone other than Garth.

I had never really noticed how alone I was...

After we finished, I told Kakashi to sit in the living room whilest I went to get a manga, I might as well get this over with. Maybe it would be better if he knew how instead of later. I felt those curious eyes follow me as I went upstairs and grabbed the book off the bookshelf. I took a few, hopeful that if I showed him some of the good things he has done, he wouldn't be as angry.

"Baina? What is wrong?"

"I have to tell you...what you are in this world..."

That was when I turned around, the manga's in my hands.

That was when Kakashi saw his face on the cover and his eyes widened.

That was when I started to cry.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Filler...ish...chapter from Jonathan King's POV!**

**I know, I know, this took a long time to put up but I had to work nights and my family needed me to run errands . I have the chapters planned out already so it will be a lot quicker than my usual.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to F&R!**

**.:~K.B~:.**


	6. 6: Questions and Answers

**Hello fellow Fanficers! This is K.B. with yet another chapter of Silver Lightning!**

**So I have updated both this and another Naruto fanfiction I am doing. When I checked it last night, I was over the moon to see even more people veiwing and loving the stories! So to "Radiant Celestial Aura", thank you for being the 2nd to reveiw and the 3rd to fav! Love ya~ 3**

**Also, this was pointed out on my other fanfic and I wanted to give a clear warning...I have trouble spelling (see my profile since I explain it there) so I might end up spelling "Sasuke" wrong...or is it "Sauske"? You see, its just the way I pronounce "sauce-kay" which is probably more like "sa-s-kay"...I just need to remember the placement of the "u". So if you see I have misspelt it...yeah, do nothing.**

**Me be ownin' notin' 'cept fer Bai-Bai and King!  
(I own nothing except for Baina and John)**

* * *

_Silver Lightning_

_No matter how many tears are cried,  
The ones we love will always die.  
No matter how many oaths we take,  
We'll always end up at the Gates._

_From winter to summer than spring and fall,  
Throughout the time we had it all,  
But when the action matters most,  
Its never time to brag or boast._

_Its love that always burns our souls,  
So tired and dead and wrecked and old.  
Because life is war, not love and peace,  
But even so, take what you reap._

_And never forget your treasured gold._

**Chapter 6: Questions and Answers**

I walked down to the labs though my thoughts were still on my conversation with...with...who again? Bailey? Beanna? Baina? That's right! It was Baina Smith. What a strange name, I wonder what the name means? Though I shouldn't be worrying about that, her behaviour was rather odd. The whole time I was there, I could feel how tense she was, like a child who did something wrong and didn't want their parents to find out. I knew she was hiding something, yes, but I didn't know what and until I did, there was nothing I could do about it.

I turned right...and almost knocked over something, dammit! Why couldn't these people look where they were going! "S-Sorry about that..." I mumbled, helping up the lab assistant who bowed his head.

"Its quite alright, I was just about to look for you anyways!" He said, in an almost too cheerful way, as he shoved the stack of papers he was carrying into my hands. I glowered at him, "These are the lab results and I must say, they are quite...interesting."

Now, I'm just scoffing, "It doesn't matter if the results are interesting or not, only if they are correct."

The assistant frowned and bobbed his head, "Yes, yes, of course. Its just we haven't seen anything like it before."

"Than give it to me straight, starting with the blood tests."

"The results...well to put it frankly, whoever was bleeding doesn't exist." Now I think he is messing with me which I don't like, I begin to growl but the man continues, "We ran it through every system we have, no matches were found but it did have a strange reading to it as well but we don't quite know what it is. It isn't any kind of chemical but more of...of an energy signal, to put it simply."

"An energy signal..." The assistant bobs his head again, "In the blood? That isn't exactly possible...is it?"

"No, its not. That's what is so strange about it. We also ran tests on the prints we found and they came back as a type of ninja sandal, commonly made in China and popular among people who watch certain shows that have ninjas in them." Now I know they are messing with me, I could feel my temper slipping, "Also the research team that was up there dropped off a few of their findings which included a metal fragment."

"Let me guess, something to do with ninjas?" I said humourlessly.

"Well...yes...its from a blade called a kunai though its a lot sharper than a regular kunai. Kunai aren't exactly made for cutting but it seems this one is." That was disturbing, I knew that they wouldn't be joking with me (especially me) when it came to lab results in cases I was working, "Those papers are more detailed but I am telling you the truth. A ninja, who doesn't exist, was the one in that field last night."

**_~ . : ( | ) : . ~_**

I caught them just as they were closing, good. That meant I didn't have to rush this.

I was at John's Cafe, a quiet little coffee shop with friendly staff. I remember I use to order coffee from them with me wife...but that was a long time ago. I was glad that the owner (John) allowed me in though I didn't exactly say why I was there, he seemed happy to help. I was sitting on a fold-able chair in the staff area as John went and grabbed me a coffee, I originally declined but he insisted on the grounds that I looked tired and needed a little pick me up. After coming back with the coffees (and some pecan butter tarts), he took his seat across from me and waited.

"I am here to ask about one of your employees, Baina Smith." Right away, the large man (and by large, I sure don't mean fat, this guy looks like he could knock me out with a flick of his finger) frowned. He seemed worried and curious, "She isn't in trouble or anything."

"Then why ask?" The man's voice rumbled, "Baina is a hard worker and too kind for her own good. She always takes the back-up shifts for people who can't make it to work and I have never had a signal complaint about her." His hands were clasped infront of him, sitting on the table, the tips of his thumbs rubbing together.

"It has to do with the lights in the skies last night."

"The Silver Lightning?" I nodded, "How?"

"She is the only person within miles of that field. I visited her earlier today and she seemed tense, almost like she was trying to hide something...also, is she normally short tempered?"

To my surprise, John cracked a smile, "Ah yes, she has a sharp tongue. Baina never lashes out at the customers but she commands respect from the other employees. She's actually fairly easy to get along with as long as you don't make her mad, but even when she is mad, she tend to hold it in." But soon that smile of endearment was replaced with a worried scowl, "She...called in this morning, asking for some time off to get her cousin set in."

I frowned, "She said only her and her dog lived in the house." But John shrugged, "Why didn't she tell me about her cousin?"

"Maybe because her cousin isn't there yet...though he might be there by now."

"Did she give a name?" But John shook his head. I lean back into my chair, rubbing my chin in thought. I needed a better idea of who Baina was. I knew she was hiding something and by the sounds of it, she doesn't talk about her troubles to anyone. "What does she like to do?"

John answered without pause, "She loves art, any form of it. Drawing, music, cooking, writing. I always see her nose in a book she picks up from the library, especially mangas."

"Mangas?" I didn't know what a manga was, I don't really like books and don't get much chances to read anyways, what with work and all. The man's laugh was like a roar, he seemed to be amused with my...lack of knowledge.

"How old are you?" I scoff, "Even I know what it is. A manga is like a comic book but Japanese. She enjoys the story and their art style." He tapped a picture behind him and I look to see the drawing, it was like an attempt at realism but with a cartoon element, it was rather interesting. "She really likes this one manga, I think its called Naruto."

"Naruto? What is it about?"

"I don't ask, they aren't my type of thing but from what I could see, its about ninjas."

My eyes widen a bit, again with the ninjas. I was beginning to speculate something but it was too bizarre to be real. "Might you have a copy of the book?" John scratches his chin in thought, probably either thinking if he should give me a copy or where he placed one but he gets up, goes into the office area, and retrieves a book.

It was a dark blue book with the title _Naruto: The Official Fanbook_ in raised letters and two people on the cover. One was a blonde haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit bending down infront of an older man with most of his face covered and silver hair. In their hands were strange, knife-like weapons and both wore the same open-toed, blue sandals. My first thoughts were that Baina had a very weird interest as I fanned through the book, simply skimming through.

"Interesting..." I mumbled but stopped and went back a few pages. It was the same blonde boy on the cover but what got my attention was the soles of his shoes. They looked like the ones found at the field. I look to the name, a bit surprised to read that the blonde was named Naruto (so I guess its a story about him). I frown, something in my mind was telling me something but I couldn't figure out what. There was something about this story that disturbed me, "Do you mind if I keep this book?"

"I don't know, Baina worked hard to get that book."

"I will bring it back, I just want to read it. I would check the library but its closed." The man seemed conflicted, apparently Baina really loved this book. The pages were worn yet clean, tape held the first page onto the spine. He was curious about one thing though, "Why is it here?"

"Baina has a very selective memory, she only remembers what she needs, when she needs it and if you ask her out of random, she won't remember. When she came here looking for the book, she asked if it could be kept here and so I keep it in my office for her during her breaks." I nodded, satisfied with the answer. After finishing the coffee and tarts, I grab my coat and leave.

Things were beginning to piece together, as much as it didn't make sense. The results pointed to someone who didn't exist, a ninja to be exact. The only suspect was a girl who read a book about ninjas who have the same shoe print as what was found. The same night the lights occurred, she requested time off for a cousin she failed to mention. I wasn't exactly sure, but the mystery suspect and that girl were connected, I just knew it. I needed more information on her.

* * *

**OK! So there you have it, King is suspicsous of Baina. Next Chapter is the same night, we will see how Kakashi is taking the fact that he is just a story in this world!**

**Also before I leave, I have a special message for Tobu-chan (aka, goldenlucario1). Thank you for your words and you enthusiasm. You are a wonderful person and I couldn't be more grateful to know you. 3**

**Lots of love!**

**.:K.B:.**


	7. 7: Promise Me Not to Forget

**Hello fellow Fanficers! This is K.B. with yet another exciting chapter for Silver Lightning!**

**I would like to thank "Goldenlucario1" and "Radiant Celestial Aura" for reviewing again! I didn't think I would get comments again, heh. Also on the 23rd of December, I had injured my ankle (cause I am clumsy like that) and now I am back to work so updates will be slower. Also, someone reviewed on my Fairy tail fanfic (my very first one I posted) and asked if I was going to continue...yes, I am and I'm going to be using an idea I discussed with Goldenlucario1 as to how my OC is in Fairy Tail. Also, thank you "Sayla Ragnarok", "ShadowWolf62400", and "NatalieBK" for being the 4th, 5th, and 6th to follow this story, also an added thanks to "NatalieBK" for being the 5th to fav and the 4th to review (repeats still count as one)! (yes, I am making it my business to acknowledged who RFF (Review, Fav, and Follow) and in order.)**

**Also for the poems:  
The first one is about how people mess stuff up.  
The second one is knowing your place in life and knowing who you are as a person.  
The third one is about us as humans and how much power we really have.  
The fourth one is about Baina promising to find Kakashi a way back to his home, basically about the plot of the story.  
The fifth one is about remembering the better things you once had.  
This one, the sixth one (a blank verse), is about what each of Kurama's tails mean, sorta relating to his person...fox...demon...oh whatever the fuck he is!**

**Kurama: Tosa-chan doesn't own Naruto...**

**Me: Not you too, Nine-tails! D:)  
**

* * *

_Silver Lightning_**  
**

_One of them is meant for death,  
The second one is meant for power.  
Number three is for desire  
To finally be set free.  
_

_See the fourth one burning for rage,  
Swishing beside the fifth for hate,  
It lightly touches the lonely sixth,  
The one he never wanted.  
_

_And now the seventh made for control,  
And then the eighth for friendship,  
So lastly the ninth is his Will of Fire,  
Something the blonde had taught him._

**Chapter 7: Promise Me Not to Forget**

I was frankly surprised at how well he was taking the facts of his existence in our world, I would be pissed or upset.

It was 10:56pm at night, we were in my living area. Kakashi sat on the couch, icing his wrist as I restitched his leg. Apparently, when John came into the house unexpectedly, he used his ninja tricks to hide away from sight while he kept an eye on us (though I suspect it was mostly on John). He went a little too fast and since my stitches were made from thread (I was tired and in a rush), it ripped. I was able to find some fishing wire this time but it was much more difficult to close the wound. Pakkun had been un-summoned while Garth happily sat next to the ANBU Captain, panting with joy at cuddling as he dragged his tongue over his already slobbery muzzle. I was wearing blue cotton pj's (that I took when I was in the hospital recently) and Kakashi was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt that was from my brother (the one in the Marines who is at least 6 feet tall and younger by two years!). The clothes fit him, thanks to the fact that my brother slouched and was very skinny (not any more...) so we were able to buy clothes a size down for him. When my brother left to go to the Marines, I took his sweatpants and t-shirts for pj's. I also took his favourite CD for pissing me off, heh~

After he saw his face on the _Naruto_ manga (luckily, I don't own Shippuden), he looked shocked. I had started to worry which grew quickly into fear and regret, in short, I felt like shit. I am not good with keeping my emotions in check (as you can ask anyone who knows me, I am extremely short tempered) and began to cry, sobbing out an apology. The next thing I knew, Kakashi was the one trying to sooth me. Funny, he was the one who was delivered the bad news and yet I was the one who took it the hardest. I guessed it was because...well...he's ANBU (Awesome Ninja Bad-ass Unit!) and he was obviously trained to keep his emotions in line, it helped to think more clearly. I guessed he thought that even if he didn't exist in this world, our world, he existed in his world.

Was I worrying over nothing?

"You look sleepy..." I practically jumped when I heard him, blinking my dark blue eyes over to him in question, "Your hands tremble, are you ok?" He still spoke as though he was searching for the right words to say. As much as a genius he was, it was still difficult to remember a language. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but even before I could open my mouth to reply, he said, "You're lie..."

"It's "lying" and I didn't say anything..." I said annoyed.

"You don't have to, I know..." Stupid ninja knowing what is on my mind with out even saying it...

"My hands have always trembled, I have Restless Leg Syndrome that extents to my hands." It was a lie, of course. I was still getting over my mini-breakdown in my bedroom. It always took me a while to get over things.

We spent the rest of the time in silence as I finished my handy work. After re-wrapping his leg and hand, I told him that either he stays off his leg or I burn his food until he is better or actually listens to me. He agreed, obviously not wanting to upset me even more. With a sigh, I flop down on my chair after grabbing a book. No, its not _Naruto_ (I am not THAT stupid...), its _Sword of Truth: Wizard's First Rule_ by Terry Goodkind, my absolute favourite author. Kakashi peered at me, curious, which made me smile a bit. Even though he was an ANBU, fought in wars and battles, killed and seen death...he was still human and, by nature, was curious at something new.

"What is that?" His own book rested in his lap (he was in the up-right position, laying on the couch) and I didn't even bother to look over to him as I spoke.

"It's a story about this guy who becomes a War Wizard and the Leader of an entire country called D'Hara (Da-har-a basically). Its actually very good, I have all but one book."

"Which book?"

I look up for a moment to the ceiling, my mind working at exactly which book it was, "..._Blood of the Fold_..." He nods and I glance over to him, he had that "I'm thinking" look on his face...or was it his "pondering" look? Wait, where those two things even the same or were they different? "Do you want me to read it to you? It might help with understanding English." He smiled at me which I took as a yes so I flipped over to the beginning chapter and began to read.

You might be wondering why I am not asking about the famous _Icha Icha: Make-out __Paradise _that sat on his lap, the bright orange cover just mocking me to read it's twists, turns, and possibly pornographic properties...I didn't want to stress him out. Do you remember when Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi...and that other person who I have no clue who they are? Kakashi was reluctant to read it, hesitating terribly. I am not one to push people into doing something they wouldn't want to do and I KNOW for a fact that the ANBU Legend wouldn't want me to know what exactly is in his favourite novel. I would accept that fact and therefore, not bother him, he has been through enough stress already._  
_

I was enjoying our time together, as recent as it was. We were in the comfort of my home, Garth warming Kakashi's lap as a blanket was tucked into mine. We had cups of hot chocolate (it was fun to see his reaction to it as it was the powdered-premix kind) and a bowl of chips, the mantle-less fireplace glowing from the burning fire inside it as he listened to me read the story. We laughed at the fun parts, I stopped once in a while as he looked up a word he didn't know, I spoke some parts dramatically for effect. We were tired, worried, scared, and confused but we knew that if we panicked, things would only get much worse. We had to stay calm and cool (though Kakashi was cool enough for the both of us~) in order to survive this ordeal.

Not only that, but I figured that having a calm environment would do the Full-Time Ninja some good. He was always tense and alert, as though someone would just out and attack him at any given moment. I figured it felt weird to know someone was there yet sense no chakra, it only added to his worry.

I didn't even notice I had fallen asleep...

**_~ . : ( K . B ) : . ~_**

She fell asleep around 11:34pm, the book fell to the floor with a solid _thud_. Baina was slumped over the arm of her chair, the blanket pooled at her feet. Quietly, as to not wake her up, I got up and walked over to her to pick her up and take her to her bed. I knew that sleeping in a chair would only make her sore in the morning.**_  
_**

I was tired and sore, I wanted to be back in my own bed and reading my favourite book...but I was stuck in _this_ world. A part of me is glad that Baina had found me (though I wish it was without the car), she was calm and patience if not a bit jumpy and short-tempered. In fact, she was emotional over all. I was freaked out, VERY freaked out, that someone was telling a story about me (...sorta...), about my future, that I had no clue about. I was trying to not think of it but the thought that I didn't exist bothered me.

_Of course you exist! You are breathing, aren't you?_

I don't feel like I exist...

Carefully and with skill, I open Baina's _locked_ bedroom door and place her in her bed. She mumbled something before rolling over onto her side, curled up into a tight ball, and moved to almost the edge of the bed. It seemed strange to me considering the fact she now took up only 1/4 of her bed when most people would want to stretch out but her position would allow her to stay warmer. Her house was dark and cold after all...

I felt to go back to the couch though I knew she would yell at me in the morning but I honestly didn't care. I wasn't forming an emotional attachment to her since we both knew I was going back home (if it was real), it was logical. Yet I wasn't going to hang around with no concern for her, I was always concerned for people, it's natural for me. If she needed my help, I would help her. If she was hurt, I would (try to) heal her. If she was lost, I would guide her. There was no sense of duty for me, I just felt like it because I wanted to because that was what I was taught.

I wanted to read before I went to bed so I picked up my little orange book (insert a giggle here) and opened the book when a slip of paper fell out. I thought a page had fallen out and grumbled as I picked it up but I saw it was a note, no doubt Baina's writing. I was confused as to why and when but I read it nonetheless.

"_Don't doubt yourself, you are real. The book is just a story, it isn't what will happen to you so don't believe anything it says. I can't say I know it is hard for you, but I could at least imagine what it would be like. __I'm sorry if I had upset you, I'm sorry if I made you mad, but if I didn't tell you than it would have only been worse at the end. Your life is what you make of it, not by someone else. Walk down your own path, Kaka-sama, and live out your own story._

_I promise I will find a way to take you back home, to your people and village. I will work day and night if I have to, I don't want you to forget who you are, kay?_

_Baina 3_

_PS: Don't stay up too late! You are still healing and therefore need rest!_"

I blinked, not really sure how to take her message. I wasn't touched, that would imply that I didn't know she cared so much about me but I knew she did. I felt my brow twitch at the "_Kaka-sama_" part, she have thought that sounded cute. She was determined to help me to the end, it was either stupid or kind, I couldn't decide which.

_Spoil Sport..._

Sighing, not really wanting to think about it, I went back to my book and got lost in the words. I didn't remember falling asleep but I do remember waking up to a scream that came from upstairs. In a flash, I was at Baina's door, weapon in hand. "KAKASHI, WHY THE DAMN FUCKING HELL DID YOU SUMMON SOMETHING ON MY BED! IMMA KILL YOU, FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

...Note to self: Never actually piss her off...

Confused, I open the door and I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

**Next chapter: Kakashi and Baina get an unwelcomed guest and theories start to form!**

**It should be obvious who it is but if you don't know, read the info...hint hint!**

**And yes, I swear...a lot...I actually did that a lot in class and I was surprised I didn't get in trouble ha ha ha!**

**Also for Kakashi. Kid Kakashi was arrogant and selfish (yes, I admit it!) while Adult Kakashi is more kind though sarcastic. ANBU Kakashi, therefore and I figure, would be a mix of the two. He basically is transitioning into his recent(ish) self where he actually gives a damn about other people and shows it. This story though will mostly be in Baina's and King's POVs.**

**Don't forget to FFR! (Fav, Follow, Review)!**


End file.
